Asi soy yo
by Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1
Summary: Esta es la histora sobre la vida de Ericka Isela y de como es su vida en sus primeros años de vida, hasta la actualidad que ya tiene 15 años. Y de como en el camino va sintiendo y/o sufriendo cada uno de los cambios de su vida y de sus emociones. Alegria. Tristeza. Temor. Desagrado y Furia. ¿La vida de esta escritora es como tu creias? Entra y descubrelo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos y a todas. Aquí les traigo una historia más…solo que esta historia es…especial. ¿Por qué? Bueno, porque se trata de mí. Verán, después de ver la película de "Intensa-mente" como hac días, empecé a imaginar cómo era mi vida de la forma en que relataban la película, y así fue como se me ocurrió hacer este fic, para que ustedes empiecen a saber un poco más sobre mí. Y aparte, porque no dormí nada por esta idea que salía de mi mente XD. Ok…ya sin más preámbulo…eh aquí…el primer capítulo…**

Capitulo. 1. Primeros años

 **19 de marzo del 2000**

Se puede observar como un señor y una señora llevan a una pequeña bebé en un porta bebé. Al llegar al edificio donde viven, ven todo decorado con globos de colores, la bebé se quedó mirando detenidamente los globos, y no era para menos, hace no mucho había nacido, todo era nuevo para ella y todo le llamaba la atención. Entraron al departamento donde vivían para después cargar a la recién nacida.

-Hola beba- le hablo su mamá –aquí es nuestra casa-

-Hola preciosa- dijo su papá –hola Ericka-

 **En la mente de Ericka**

Se observa que ya hay varios recuerdos en las repisas y frente al único botón de control de mando se hallaban Alegría y Tristeza

-¿Qué crees que debamos hacer?- pregunto Tristeza

-No lo sé, todo está muy tranquilo por el momento- respondió Alegría –ya se, hagamos que vuelva a ver los globos-

Alegría hizo que Ericka fijara su vista en los globos y sus padres al notarlo le acercaron uno

-Vez, le gustan los globos-

-Sí, ya veo-

Ambas emociones fueron a descansar al ver que Ericka se había dormido

-Es todo por el momento, vamos Tristeza-

-Ya voy-

 **11 meses después**

Ese día, Ericka estaba intentando caminar por su cuenta sin necesidad de su andadera o de sus papás, ellos la observaban mientras ella se sostenía de un mueble de madera para que no perdiera el equilibrio

 **Con sus emociones**

-¡Que emoción! Los primeros pasos de Ericka- celebraba Alegría –este sin duda alguna es uno de los mejores momentos de su vida-

-Solo espero que no sea como los otros intentos- menciono Desagrado

-Si esto termina siendo como las veces anteriores, les aseguro que mamá y papá no se libraran de la gran rabieta que hará Ericka- amenazo Furia

-Pero tiene que ir despacio, las otras veces se cayó y se lastimo- comento Temor -¿y qué pasa si no puede caminar hasta dentro de varios años?-

-No lo lograremos y ella se lastimara de nuevo, es lo más probable- dijo Tristeza

-Esperen, hay que ser positivos. Ericka está en el tiempo en que da sus primeros pasos y no olviden que ya dijo sus primeras palabras, si pudo con eso claro que lograra caminar ¡hay que pensar positivo!- grito Alegría con entusiasmo

-Ya llego el momento- aviso Tristeza

Todos se agruparon frente a la consola para ver si su niña lograba caminar por si sola. Ericka empezó a avanzar con algo de rapidez, y cuando iba a la mitad empezó a detenerse y a retroceder

-¿Pero qué…? ¡Temor, suelta el mando!-

-Ups, lo siento, no me di cuenta- se disculpó temor al mismo tiempo que soltaba la consola

-Bien hecho, ahora esperemos que Ericka vuelva a recorrer todo el camino- dijo Desagrado con molestia y sarcasmo más que notable

-Tranquilos, yo me encargo- hablo Alegría a la vez que hacía sentir mejor a Ericka y ella volvía a caminar hasta adelante

Todos estaban atentos, solo faltaban unos centímetros más y Ericka habría aprendido a caminar sola. Y en un momento, ella se soltó y comenzó a caminar sin sostenerse

-¡Lo está logrando! ¡Lo está logrando!- decía Alegría sin poder contener su emoción

Y cuando Ericka logro llegar hasta el final vio todo su recorrido y soltó una muy feliz risa

-Bien hecho Kika- la felicitaban sus papás

-¡Viva!- celebraban sus emociones

En ese momento llego el recuerdo de sus primeros pasos y se colocó junto a los demás

 **Agosto 2004**

-Ok, hoy es un día verdaderamente importante…hoy…es el primer día de escuela de Ericka- hablaba Alegría –por fin de tanto esperar, al fin llegó el momento en que vamos a la escuela-

-No sé si estamos listos para alejarnos de mamá y papá- menciono Temor

-Tranquilízate Temor- intervino Desagrado –solo será un rato, hemos estado con ellos 4 años desde que Ericka nació, un par de horas no nos hará daño-

-Pe…pero ¿y si alguien nos lastima?-

-Mamá y papá dijeron que si alguien nos molestaba les dijéramos, aunque si eso paso se las verán conmigo- menciono Furia

-¡Listo, ya llegamos!- anuncio Alegría

Ericka se encontraban muy emocionada por su primer día en el kínder, sus papás la llevaron hasta el salón que les habían dicho

-Bueno Kika, vendremos por ti más al rato- le dijo su papá

-No te preocupes, esto pasara rápido- menciono su mamá

-No hay problema, yo los espero- les respondió con una sonrisa y así entro al salón

Al entrar, vio a muchos niños de su edad, todos estaban jugando entre ellos, una maestra le dijo se sentara y que esperara mientras comenzaba la clases y de la nada, todos los niños que estaban jugando empezaron a amontonarse en la puerta e incluso escucho que estaban llorando

-¿Por qué lloran?- dijo Desagrado sin comprender nada

-Tal vez hubo un accidente, ¡tenemos que salir de aquí!- grito Temor al mismo tiempo que se subía sobre Furia

-¡Bájate ya!- gruño Furia

-Los niños extrañan a sus papás y quieren ir con ellos, es por eso que están llorando- explico Tristeza

-Y ¿se supone que nos debe pasar lo mismo?- inquirió Alegría

-Se supone, pero mamá y papá dijeron que volvieron por nosotros-

-Oh, está bien, entonces…amm…oh ¡comamos! Mamá nos dio una lechita para cuando llegáramos-

-Buena idea- apoyaron todos

Ericka fue por su lonchera y saco su leche, pero…

-No es posible- se quejó Temor

-Eeew, mamá sabe que no nos gustan las fresas, solo en el chiquitín- se quejó Desagrado

-Está bien, olvidemos la comida ¡a jugar!-

Ericka guardo su lonchera y comenzó a jugar con todos los juguetes que había ahí, y como todos los niños estaban ocupados en la puerta…ella tenía todos los juguetes para ella sola.

 **Bueno, por el momento eso es todo. Tal vez no sea el mejor comienzo, pero es para ver si les agrada esta idea de contar mi historia de esta manera. Esta historia no sé cuánto valla a durar, tal vez sea un three-shot, eso depende de ustedes ¿quieren que lo continúe o mejor lo dejo aquí? Ah y quiero que sepan que estos son momentos 100% de mi infancia todo lo que lean aquí –respecto a los momentos de mi vida– paso en realidad. Nos leemos luego.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo, tal vez!**

 **¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	2. Kínder

**Hola a todos y a todas. Pues como eh visto que a algunos les ha gustado mi idea, eh decidido continuarla; gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo para leerlo, gracias :). Y ahora, vamos con el "Respondiendo reviews"…**

 **Jorch2007 Random: Gracias. Bueno, les aseguro que lo que hayan pensado, no es así. Gracias, se me vino la idea a la cabeza poco después de ver la película. Claro que no me olvidare de mis demás historias, es más, ahora mismo que estás leyendo esto, debería estar escribiendo el siguiente capítulo de MAPMHS. Disfruta el capítulo.**

 **P-GHOST-12: En serio, todos los niños querían ver a sus papás, pero yo de lo más tranquila ahí jugando. Disfruta el capítulo.**

 **Nuvil Angela: Que bueno, gracias. En ese caso, aquí está el segundo capítulo. Disfruta el capítulo.**

 **Jazminjo: De acuerdo, gracias. Las fresas no son mis favoritas, pero me gusta en el chiquitín y el yogurt…que es prácticamente lo mismo XD. Disfruta el capítulo.**

 **Zero and Xero: Si, así me llamo…oh…incomodo. Por cierto, ya lei el One-shot, me encanto, ya comente. Chicos esperen que saquen a Miguel de ahí pronto. ¿Sabes que estaba terminando de releer tú One-shot "He regresado" cuando veo que ya subiste el nuevo? Y no dude en empezar a leerlo. Disfruta el capítulo.**

… **bueno, eso es todo. La verdad, me alegra mucho que quisieran que la continuaran. Y ahora...sin más preámbulos…eh aquí…el capítulo…**

Capitulo. 2. Kínder

Ericka se encontraba tranquilamente dormida. Al mismo tiempo, Desagrado vigilaba sus sueños. Todo estaba en completa calma…o al menos hasta que Ericka empezó a sentir que la agitaban. Desagrado empezó a oír el ruido de la televisión al mismo tiempo que Ericka empezaba a despertarse. Al igual que las demás emociones.

-Ahhh- bostezo –buenos días Desagrado, ¿Cómo durmió Ericka?-

-Nada fuera de lo común Alegría, sueños felices como cualquier niña de 4 años. Pero ahora hay que levantarnos e ir a la escuela-

-No me gusta que nos tengamos que levantar tan temprano-

-A nadie le gusta levantarse temprano Furia, pero es necesario, sino llegaríamos tarde y no regresarían a casa- explico Alegría

-Como sea, mejor vistámonos ya, así nos iremos rápido y volveremos más rápido-

-Muy bien, veamos que pusieron mamá y papá en la tele para que despertáramos- sugirió Temor

Ericka se tallo los ojos y empezó a ver su programa favorito de las mañanas: Plaza sésamo. Le hubiera gustado volver a dormirse, pero su mamá llego para ponerle el uniforme. Una media hora después, Ericka estaba llegando al Kínder y después de despedirse de su mamá se dirigió hasta su salón. Lo curioso es que apenas entro, una amiga suya corrió hasta ella.

-Hola Ericka, ¿quieres que lleve tu lonchera a su lugar?-

 **Con las emociones**

-Ok, ¿Qué está pasando?- inquirió Desagrado

-Tranquila, es nuestra amiga, no tiene nada de raro- respondió Alegría

-No, aunque sea nuestra amiga, nunca se ha comportado así con nosotros-

-Tal vez solo está intentando ser amable- comento Tristeza

-Bueno, hagamos que vaya a sentarse- hablo Furia

Ericka se dirigía hacia su mesa, cuando…

-Ericka siéntate a mi lado-

-No, siéntate aquí conmigo-

-Esto ya me está dando miedo- dijo Temor

-Nunca había pasado esto, ¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Tristeza

-Sabía que era mejor quedarnos en casa-

-Wow, cálmense, esto se arregla fácilmente- menciono Alegría al mismo tiempo que presionaba algunos botones

-Creo que mejor me siento aquí- contesto Ericka para después sentarse hasta el extremo de la mesa, justo entre sus dos compañeras

-Listo, asunto resuelto-

-Qué alivio, me estaba empezando a asustar-

-¿Tu, asustarte? Que extraño- se burló Desagrado

-¡Oye!- se quejó Temor

 **Semanas después**

-¿Ya está?- pregunto Ericka

-Aun no, espera un poco más- respondió su papá que estaba llenando su alberca

-¡Ya casi, hermanita!- aviso Ericka

-¡Esta bien!- respondió una niña un poco más bajita que Ericka

Esa niña es Karla y aunque Ericka la llama hermanita, en realidad Karla es su prima, pero les gustaba llamarse así, ya que ambas eran hijas únicas y se querían mucho. Lo gracioso era que…aunque Karla era la mayor por dos meses…Ericka era más alta que ella.

-¿Cómo están, pececitos?- le hablaba Ericka a sus tres peces, un pez dorado, un plecostomo –de los que limpian los vidrios– y un pez Angel

Eran de los peces que sus papás le habían regalado cuando se enfermó de neumonía, cuando tenía 1 año y tanto, sus papás le contaron que para que se sintiera mejor le habían colocado globos en su cama y le habían comprado una gran pecera con muchos peces para que se distrajera con todo eso. Desde entonces y después de que se recuperó, se pasaba ratos enteros viendo a sus peces.

Entonces llego el recuerdo donde ella veía a sus peces

-Me encantan los peces, en especial Doroti- menciono Alegría

-Pues el que limpia los vidrios me da miedo- dijo Temor

-El pez ángel es muy bonito- comento Desagrado

-Pues yo quiero que papá ya termine de llenar la alberca- hablo Furia

-Hay que ser pacientes, papá dijo que ya casi estaba- hablo Tristeza

-Ya está Kika, la alberca esta lista- anuncio su papá

-¡Viva!- gritaron ambas niñas para después ir corriendo a la alberca, para después empezar a tirarse agua entre ellas

-Karla, tengo una idea-

-¿Cuál?-

Ericka se acercó para contarle su plan, al parecer a su prima le gustó la idea. Cuando su papá no estaba viendo, empezaron a mojarlo.

-Jajajajaja- reían sin parar Alegría, Desagrado y Temor, mientras Furia y Tristeza solo sonreían

Entonces…un brillo los deslumbro…

Todos voltearon a ver a la zona donde llegaban los recuerdos, y ahí estaba…

El primer pensamiento central de Ericka

Siguieron con la vista el recorrido por donde iba el pensamiento central, se acercaron al contenedor que daba lugar a los pensamientos principales, el pensamiento entro en su lugar y una línea de luz avanzo hasta el otro extremo cerca de la memoria a largo plazo y se creó la primera isla de personalidad: la isla de la familia.

-Aww, su primer pensamiento central- decía Alegría mientras veía el recuerdo que era cuando ella y su prima entraban a la alberca

 **Al año siguiente**

 **En el Kínder**

-¿Ya están listos niños?- pregunto la maestra

-¡Sí!- respondieron todos los niños que los cuales estaban en trajes de baño

-Entonces vamos-

¿Qué sucedía? Nada especial…solo que todos los niños del salón habían llevado sus albercas para hacer una gran albercada en la escuela. Por desgracia, la enorme alberca en donde se encontraba todo el salón, estaba totalmente llena de niños, evitando que Ericka lograra entrar.

-Que mal, nos han dejado afuera- dijo Tristeza

-Cada vez que intenta entrar, el riesgo de caerse y ser aplastada aumenta- decía Temor

-Ohh, nuestros compañeros pagaran cuando no los invitemos a nuestra fiesta de cumpleaños- refunfuño Furia

-¿Quiénes se creen que son para no dejarnos entrar? Es decir, absolutamente todos están ahí, ¡menos nosotros!- se quejaba Desagrado

-Chicos, no hay de qué preocuparse. Ellos puede que estén en la alberca más grande, pero…nosotros tenemos el resto de las albercas-

Ericka al ver que era inútil entrar, decidió irse a una de las demás albercas

-Que bien, una alberca para nosotros solos- comento Desagrado

-Si- respondieron todos

 **Un poco después**

 **En casa**

-Mamá necesito que saques mi bicicleta- pidió Ericka

-Ahorita, espérame, estoy ocupada-

-Pero necesito llevarla a la escuela- respondió Ericka –todos llevaran sus bicis mañana porque irán unos payasos, yo no puedo ir sin mi bici-

-Exacto mamá, Ericka necesita su bici- apoyo Desagrado

-Si no la llevamos, se reirán de nosotros- hablo Temor

-¿Al menos puedo jugar con mi triciclo?- pregunto Ericka

-Sí, pero solo por aquí, no te vayas lejos- respondió su mamá

-¡Eso es!- grito Alegría

-¿Qué pasa?- inquirió Tristeza

-Olvídense de llevar la bici, llevaremos el triciclo-

-Pero todos los demás irán en sus bicicletas, si vamos con el triciclo se reirán de ella- menciono Temor

-Vamos, solo confíen en mí-

Los 4 restantes se miraron entre sí, solo para que al final asintieran, dando a entender que irían con el triciclo

 **Al día siguiente**

 **Durante el show de los payasos**

Ericka estaba montada en su triciclo mientras pasaban una parte muy rápida, estaba paseando hasta que escucho como el show volvía a ponerse interesante.

-Ven les dije-

-Tenías razón Alegría- felicito Furia

-Si lo admito, el triciclo es mucho más divertido que la bici- anuncio Desagrado

-En realidad, esto me gustó mucho- comento Tristeza

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Y fue en esa etapa de mi vida que ya era diferente a los demás, ellos hacían una cosa y yo hacia otra. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Nos leemos luego.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

 **¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	3. Primaria: Golpe emocional

**Hola a todos y a todas. Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, sobre la historia de mi vida. Estoy empezando a ocuparme porque ya estoy en la prepa; pero gracias a Dios, no nos dejan montones de tarea, nos están dejando al menos d por día. Bueno, y creo que es muy obvio que este fic ya no va a ser un three-shot, pues eh pensado en dividir todo esto por cada etapa de mi vida en específico, y eso me tomara unos cuantos capítulos más. Espero tener los recuerdos suficientes para hacer los capítulos largos. Pero bueno, vámonos ya al "Respondiendo reviews"**

 **Nuvil Angela: A mí también me alegra mucho haberla comenzado, hacia tanto tiempo que quería escribir una historia como esta, pero no se me ocurría como…hasta que vi "Intensa-mente" y pues…el resto fue pan comido. Cielos, pero bueno, aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Disfrútalo.**

 **Jorch2007 Random: Que mal, si, casi no recuerdo mucho de eso, por eso no lo agregue antes. Así es, desde pequeña ya era diferente a los demás. Ahhh, esos tiempos siempre son los mejores…más de una vez eh querido volver, pero no se puede. ¿Te llamas Alberto? Es un buen nombre. Disfruta el capítulo.**

 **Zero and Xero: ¡Chicos!...cielos, no se puede con ustedes. Si, a esa edad a nadie le importa lo que piensen los demás sobre ellos, mientras seamos felices y nos divirtamos. Yo también les tenía miedo, pero como estaba hasta el final y con mi maestra, no había problema. Bueno, espero que los tres disfruten el capítulo…y vuelvan a sacar a Miguel de ahí.**

 **Jazminjo: Jajá, más o menos. Bueno, sobre que emoción me controla, ya lo vas a ver en este capítulo. Si es lo que quieres hacer hazlo, créeme…esto ayuda mucho. Disfruta el capítulo.**

 **Writer65: Si un poquito jajá. Gracias, esos tiempos son los que más extraño y a menudo digo "Quiero volver al kínder" XD. Disfruta el capítulo.**

 **Larry273-05: Hola de nuevo, que bueno que te gusto, gracias. Si también me di cuenta de eso, que extraño. Disfruta del capítulo.**

 **ANTIALPHAS H: Muchas gracias, que bueno que te está gustando. Kika es mi apodo, así me llaman todos menos mis primos, ellos me llaman Ericka y por alguna razón en la escuela siempre me llaman Isela. Eso es lo que ocurre cuando dices que odias el yaoi, ¡todos vienen contra ti! Claro, todos menos Karoru, los que también lo odian y yo. Si, solo ustedes dos, pero bueno, los demás se enteraran por el summary de aquí. Gracias y si, tendré cuidado del Chapo. Disfruta el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Yolotsin Xochitl: Si, aunque no fue de un día para otro, más bien fue como unos meses después. Sí, eso suele pasar. Disfruta el capítulo.**

 **Estefy Tsukino: Gracias ^^. En realidad, Karla y Lynda son muy diferentes: Lynda sobreprotege a Laili y está al tanto de ella mientras que Karla es muy despreocupada y tiene que cuidarse ella misma de su hermano menor y de mi hermana. Te devuelvo el abrazo y espero que te guste el capítulo.**

 **Kathita the hedgehog: Mmm, parece pero no estoy segura. Disfruta el capítulo.**

 **Knight Fujoshi Creepy Cupcake: Holi. Qué bueno que te gusto. Disfruta el capítulo.**

 **Ok, eso es todo, en este capítulo verán como me fue en la primaria…fue una atapa algo difícil. Y sin más preámbulos…eh aquí…el capítulo…**

Capítulo. 3. Primaria: Golpe emocional

Vemos a Ericka de todavía 5 años. Se encontraba viendo sus peces, cuando su papá llega a la casa.

-¡Papá!- grito muy feliz y corrió hasta donde él estaba

-Hola preciosa- contesto su papá para después cargarla

Ericka quería mucho a su papá y confiaba mucho en él. De alguna manera, Ericka se había enterado que había familias en donde el papá o la mamá tenían más hijos con personas con las que no estaban casados. Pero Ericka siempre les decía a sus amigos que ni su papá ni su mamá serían capaces de algo así.

 **Con las emociones**

Alegría tenía en sus manos un recuerdo donde su papá le hacía cosquillas a Ericka, lo veía una y otra vez. Al final, vio que papá había llegado y regreso el recuerdo a la memoria a largo plazo y fue hacia la consola para ver.

-¡Oigan, papá volvió!- grito haciendo que todos fueran para allá

-La isla de la familia hace un buen trabajo- menciono Desagrado al ver como la isla giraba y sacaba burbujas

-Si- respondió Alegría –nada puede arruinar todo esto-

 **Semanas después**

Era muy tarde, casi de madrugada y Ericka seguía esperando con su mamá a que su papá llegara.

-¿Por qué papá tardara tanto?- hablo Tristeza

-Espero que no le allá pasado algo- menciono Temor

-Despreocúpense, papá volverá muy pronto- los animaba Alegría

-Mejor vete a dormir ya- comento su mamá –yo seguiré esperándolo-

-Está bien- respondió Ericka para después ir a su cama y dormirse muy preocupada

-Ya no hay nada que hacer, lo veremos mañana- decía Desagrado –me voy a dormir-

-Está bien- acepto Alegría de mala gana –Furia te toca a ti vigilar-

Y así, los demás se fueron a dormir.

 **Al día siguiente**

Ericka se despertó y rápidamente se levantó y corrió hasta la sala.

-¡Despierten, Ericka ya se levantó!- grito Furia

Inmediatamente, todos fueron hasta la consola. Vieron como Ericka abrazaba a su papá mientras le decía que lo había extrañado mucho. Y él le respondía que ya no iba a volver a pasar.

 **Después**

Esa noche solo fue el comienzo de muchas más. Ericka sabía que no vería a su papá por las noches, así que siempre le dejaba un dibujo donde le decía que estaba triste porque no lo veía y que lo extrañaba mucho y siempre al día siguiente su papá estaba ahí y le decía siempre lo mismo _"No volverá a suceder"._ Y un día, Ericka no lo vio cuando fue a desayunar, pasaron los días, las semanas, los meses…y su papá no volvía.

-¿Dónde está papá? ¿Y si le pasó algo? ¿Estará bien?-

-¡Temor, cálmate por 5 minutos!- le dijo Desagrado la cual junto con Furia, estaban hartos de las palabrerías del mas miedoso del equipo –no sé si lo has notado o no, pero no estas ayudando mucho a Ericka que digamos-

Entonces, Desagrado señalo donde estaban los recuerdos de ese día y casi todos eran morados y algunos azules.

-Espero que papá vuelva pronto, Ericka se está preocupando más de lo que una niña de 6 años debería- menciono Furia

-Sí, y ella no es la única que se preocupa demasiado- agregó Desagrado

Los tres voltearon hacia la gran ventana del cuartel general, donde estaban Alegría y Tristeza viendo como la isla de la familia no trabajaba bien.

-Tantos recuerdos de miedo y de tristeza- decía Tristeza sin quitar su mirada de la isla –hay muy pocos de momentos felices, ni quiera alguno de enojo o de asco y ahora la isla está fallando mucho…Ericka está más que preocupada…Ericka esta depresiva…y solo tiene 6 años-

Todos estaban cabizbajos. Ericka siempre fue muy unida a su padre y de la nada el desaparecía. Pero no había nada que ella o ellos pudieran hacer.

-Ya es muy tarde, Ericka tiene que acostarse- hablo Alegría tratando de cambiar el ambiente

Minutos después Ericka cayó dormida. Esa noche le tocaba a Alegría hacer guardia. –Bueno, espero que los de producciones de ensueño tengan algo bueno hoy-

En la pantalla se vio que era de noche y que Ericka estaba caminando sola afuera del departamento donde ella vivía. Cuando pasa junto a unas escaleras solo se ve la oscuridad –algo a lo que Ericka le tenía un horrible miedo– y de la nada sale un esqueleto que va directo hasta donde esta ella.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Los de la producción están mal de la cabeza o qué? La idea es calmarla no asustarla- entonces todas las luces se encendieron –y para colmo ya la despertaron- Alegría se levantó y tomo una de las fantasías para después colocarla en el tablero y activarla. En la pantalla se vio como Ericka intentaba dormirse contando ovejas.

 **Tiempo después**

La próxima semana, Ericka entraría a primero de primaria y está entre nerviosa y emocionada. Su mamá le dijo que iría a una escuela particular y que por eso tenía que portarse muy bien. Ahora, se encontraba viendo una de sus caricaturas favoritas "El tigre: las aventuras de Manny Rivera" pero fue entonces que su mamá la llamo.

-¿Qué vas a querer llevar el primer día de clases, tu ropa normal o tú uniforme?-

Mientras tanto, Desagrado ya estaba inspeccionando ambas prendas para después dar su veredicto final.

-El uniforme- respondió Ericka –todos irán con el uniforme y si voy con esta ropa voy a llamar mucho la atención…y no quiero eso-

-Está bien- y dicho esto, Ericka se regresó a la sala

-Me sorprende que eligieras el uniforme, tu que siempre haces actuar a Ericka diferente- menciono Temor

-Si va vestida así, todos creerán que es una presumida, no hay que causar una primera impresión equivocada…y sabes que no soporto a las que se creen más que los demás-

-Esto es perfecto- comento Alegría –Ericka está concentrada en la escuela y así ya no se preocupa tanto con lo de papá-

-Aun así, espero que papá vuelva pronto- dijo Tristeza

-Igual que todos nosotros- hablo Furia

-Pero bueno, no atormentemos a Ericka con estos pensamientos y hagamos que se concentre en la tele- y dicho y hecho hicieron que Ericka siguiera haciendo nada

 **(La verdad, mi primer día de escuela no lo recuerdo muy bien así que me saltare hasta el siguiente recuerdo)**

 **Meses después**

Era un día tranquilo, Ericka estaba viendo la tele como siempre, cuando suena el teléfono de su mamá. Al ver que ella contesta regresa su atención a la tele.

-Ericka, alguien quiere hablar contigo- le dijo su mamá

-¿Quién querrá hablar con nosotros?- pregunto Tristeza

-Pues toma el teléfono y averígualo- le dijo Desagrado como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

Alegría hizo que Ericka tomara el teléfono para que sus compañeras dejaran de pelear

-¿Bueno?-

- _Hola preciosa-_

-¡Papá!- grito Ericka con una alegría inmensa

-¡Es papá, está llamando!- celebraba Alegría -¡Wuju! ¡Sí! ¡Viva!-

-Alegría guarda silencio… ¡Alegría, no nos dejaste escuchar la llamada!- se quejó Desagrado

-Papá dijo que nos va a llevar al parque- menciono Tristeza con una pequeña sonrisa

-¡Esto es fantástico! Papá volverá, la isla de la familia se arreglara y Ericka volverá a ser feliz- anuncio Alegría muy emocionada

 **El día de ir al parque**

Todos en el cuartel general estaban muy ocupados preparando a Ericka ya que ese día, después de tanto tiempo volverían a ver a papá. Temor no paraba de caminar de un lado al otro por los nervios; Desagrado no se decidida como debía ir vestida Ericka; Tristeza ayudaba a Furia para que se controlara y no empezara a gritarle a papá por haberse ido de la nada y Alegría dirigía la consola manteniendo a Ericka con una gran sonrisa. Un rato después de esperar impacientemente, tocaron la puerta y Ericka salió disparada hacia la puerta. Al abrirla, ahí estaba su papá.

-¡Papi!-

La isla de la familia volvió a funcionar con normalidad y a tirar burbujas como siempre.

Después de que su papá hablara un poco con su mamá, ambos salieron y se subieron a un auto que su papá traía.

 **En el parque**

-¡Que emoción! Hace tanto que no veníamos aquí- decía Alegría sin dejar de saltar

-Oye Kika, hay algo que tengo que decirte- hablo su papá

-¿Qué paso?-

-Pues…es sobre donde estuve este tiempo, veras…-

Pero antes de que su papá siguiera hablando, una mujer con un bebé se acercó a ellos.

-Hola Eli, Kika ¿te acuerdas de ella?-

-Una persona desconocida- hablo Temor –hay que guardar distancia- dijo mientras tomaba el mando

Ericka retrocedió un poco y solo negó con la cabeza

-Ella es Elizabeth y ella…- decía su papá mientras tomaba a la bebé -…es tu nueva hermanita-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron todas las emociones

-¿Qué?- dijo Ericka sin entender –pero…no es…hija de mi mamá-

-Lo sé y te tengo que decir algo…cuando me separe de tu mamá me voy a casar con Elizabeth-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- volvieron a gritar al unísono

-Más directo y doloroso no pudo haber sido- menciono Furia mientras veía el periódico que tenía como titular "Papá insensible"

-Papá, acaba de apuñalarnos JUSTO en el corazón- decía Desagrado mientras se sostenía dicho lugar

-¿Cómo es posible esto? De seguro estamos soñando, eso es, esto es una pesadilla- hablaba y hablaba Temor

-Papá ya no nos quiere por eso quiso tener otra hija- hablo Tristeza sin dejar de llorar –debimos habernos tomado nuestra medicina cuando nos dijo-

Alegría estaba en shock, desde que Ericka recordaba, su papá siempre fue la persona a la que más confianza le tuvo, siempre su favorito para jugar y el único de sus papás que nunca le pego cuando se portaba mal, y ahora…los estaba abandonando.

Entonces, paso algo…escucharon un crujido. Todos se acercaron a la ventana y vieron como la isla de la familia se caía a pedazos y el pensamiento central cambiaba de ser un color brillante a ser otro simple recuerdo alegre más, para después caer al piso. Pero eso no fue todo, un segundo después y resplandor azul los cegó: era un nuevo pensamiento central, solo que este era…azul…era triste; vieron que el recuerdo era donde su papá le decía que se iría con esa otra mujer. El pensamiento recorrió todo el camino hasta llegar a su lugar y así, una luz de color azul avanzo hasta la otra punta de la cabeza de Ericka y ahí se formó otra nueva isla.

-Tristeza, ¿Cuál es esa isla?- pregunto Temor

-La isla de la decepción y el dolor- respondió Tristeza

Esta isla tenia nubes de lluvia a su alrededor las cuales provocaban cascadas de lágrimas y de ella salían el típico sonido de corazones rotos y llantos.

El resto de ese paseo, Ericka mantuvo una expresión de seriedad, incluso cuando estaba jugando en el trampolín, su papá estaba tomando fotos y le pedía que sonriera, Ericka lo hacía, pero era una sonrisa falsa…una sonrisa vacía. Lo más curioso…es que en todo ese rato…ella no lloro.

 **Un rato después**

Ahora mismo, su papá la había traído de regreso a su casa. Y después de que el nuevamente hablara un poco con su mamá se fue. Diciéndole que volvería pronto. Ericka le platico a su mamá lo que su papá le había contado, pero ella solo le decía _"que no se preocupara"_. Un rato después de eso, Ericka se fue a su cuarto de juguetes, se sentó en el piso recargando su espalda en la puerta del closet…y fue entonces que se puso a llorar. Pero intentando ser lo menor ruidosa posible, si lloraba fuerte su mamá iría a consolarla: no quería ver a nadie… ¡no quería nada, quería estar sola!

-Mírenla como esta- dijo Desagrado –es oficial, ese hombre que dice ser nuestro papá ya nos traumo ¡su primer trauma y apenas está empezando la primaria!-

Furia no soporto más y estallo –dice que nos quiere, pero solo nos lastima, es más que seguro que ahora lo odio-

-¿Odiar a papá? ¿Eso no es malo?- inquirió Temor

-No si él fue el que comenzó a lastimar a la gente- le respondió

Tristeza estaba manejando la consola cuando noto que Alegría no dejaba de ver la nueva isla. Dejo el mando un segundo y se acercó para ver cómo estaba.

-Tristeza… ¿algún día…se curara de esto?- pregunto Alegría refiriéndose al trauma y a la nueva isla

-¿Quieres que sea sincera?- vio como Alegría asintió –la verdad es que…yo no lo creo, esto sin duda fue muy fuerte y aunque pasen los años, el recuerdo seguirá fresco…y no solo porque ahora es un pensamiento central…sino porque ahora le costara más confiar en la gente-

-Papá era la persona a la que más confianza le teníamos, siempre estuvimos tan seguros que nunca haría algo así-

-Lo sé-

-Solo quería que no sufriera, y eso es lo que más tiene ahora mismo…sufrimiento-

Pero un sonido llamo la atención de todos, el sonido de una notificación. Alegría se acercó a la consola y arranco el papel que traía dicha notificación.

-¿Qué dice?- pregunto Furia

Alegría se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer:

" _Estimado cuartel general._

 _Me temo que les tenemos malas noticias…_

-¡¿Mas?!- grito Desagrado con fastidio

-Como decía…

 _Me temo que les tenemos malas noticias. En imaginalandia estaban creando un "fabrica-amigos imaginarios" cuando por accidente la maquina dirigió 4 disparos hacia la memoria a largo plazo. Los mentaleros afirman haber visto como en lugar de caer en dicho lugar, caían en la isla que se creó hoy la tarde._

 _También afirman que dichos "amigos imaginarios" salieron de la isla pero ahora los cuatro siendo…diferentes. Y dicen haber visto como se dirigían hasta el cuartel general. Esperamos haberles avisado a tiempo._

 _Director de Imaginalandia"_

-¿A qué se refiere con…diferentes?- dijo Temor

Y justo en ese momento, las luces empezaron a parpadear, todos se colocaron cerca de la consola y vieron como frente a la ventana aparecían 4 figuras: 2 niñas y 2 niños para ser exactos. Temor salto del susto al verlos y se ocultó detrás de Alegría.

Los cuatro niños parecían tener 6 años. Las dos niñas tenían un parecido increíble con Ericka, solo que la primera tenía el cabello rizado en las puntas y con una mirada y sonrisa sádicas; la segunda tenía agarrado el cabello en una coleta alta y con las mismas facciones; ambos niños que parecían ser gemelos, tenían una mirada fría…sin emoción alguna pero con la misma sonrisa. Pero lo que más distinguía, era que todos tenían tanto el cabello como su ropa de color negro.

-Alan, Evan- hablo la segunda llamando la atención de todos –acorrálenlos-

Y dicho y hecho, los dos niños con una fuerza inimaginable, los atraparon en una esquina, evitando que interfirieran con lo que pasaría a continuación. Ya con el comino libre, las dos niñas avanzaron hasta quedar frente a la consola y observaron cómo Ericka seguía llorando sin remedio.

-Mírala nada más, tan débil, tan insegura, tan lastimada… ¿no es genial, Sericka?- hablo la niña de cabello rizado

-Claro que sí, Leila. Pero sería mucho mejor si…- y entonces la ya conocida como Sericka movió unas palancas, ocasionando que Ericka dejara de llorar por un momento -…la culpa no es de ella ¿verdad?-

-Claro que no- respondió Leila al mismo tiempo que presionaba botones –la culpa la tienen esa mujer y esa niñita-

-¿Qué están haciendo?- pregunto Temor en un susurro

-Le están dando pensamientos negativos- respondió Furia de igual manera

-¿Y para qué?- agrego Desagrado

Tristeza volteo a donde estaban ellas dos y escucho atentamente lo que decían

-Si esas dos no existieran, papá estaría aquí- dijo Sericka

-Exacto, si ellas…de alguna manera dejan de existir…papá volvería- afirmo Leila

Fue entonces que Tristeza entendió –es para corromperla, le están dando un pensamiento sádico-

-¡No!- grito Alegría – ¡déjenla en paz, con lo de hoy ya tuvo suficiente para el resto de su vida!-

-Claro que no…- dijo uno de los niños: Alan

-…ella necesita sufrir más- comento Evan

-Fuimos creados para hacerla sufrir- respondieron los 4 al unísono

Alegría iba a hablar, cuando…todo quedo oscuro…entonces, un recuerdo apareció, pero…

-¿Qué es lo que tiene ese recuerdo?- pregunto Tristeza

-¿Por qué es…negro?- inquirió Desagrado

-Porque es uno de los nuestros- le respondió Leila –ese recuerdo, es un nuevo pensamiento central que cuando llegue a su lugar, creara la isla del sufrimiento-

Todos quedaron atónitos al ver como ese pensamiento central negro, avanzaba hasta el lugar que le correspondía

-¡NO!- gritaron todos, logrando quitar a Alan y a Evan. Justo cuando el pensamiento iba a colocarse Alegría lo tomo evitando que cumplieran su trabajo.

Los cuatro estaban dispuestos a quitárselo, pero vieron como el tren del pensamiento se acercaba con las autoridades, si los atrapaban, los llevarían a la _"Prisión para pesadillas"_

-Fue divertido estar aquí, pero desgraciadamente tenemos que irnos- anuncio Sericka

-Pero no crean que no nos volverán a ver- dijo Alan

-Sí, puede que hallamos "nacido" como amigos imaginarios- agrego Evan

-Pero la isla de la decepción y el dolor nos transformó en algo mejor- comento Leila

-En voces en la cabeza de Ericka-

Las luces volvieron a fallar y al segundo, ya no estaban.

Alegría vio más de cerca el pensamiento central que les había quitado, era totalmente negro y se mostraba el pensamiento sádico que le había provocado. No lo podía desechar, ya que ahora, formaba parte de Ericka pero ella y los demás se encargarían de no dejar que eso siguiera en su pequeña niña.

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Lo admito, tengo voces en mi cabeza que me hablan, pero desde que entre a la prepa ya no las escucho, en serio…ya sé que estoy loca ¡no me juzguen que eso es a lo que le temo!**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo…si es que aun quieren leer mis historias después de este descubrimiento!**

 **¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


End file.
